


Angel's First Valentiens

by Destiel7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel7/pseuds/Destiel7
Summary: "So... What do humans usually do on this holiday?" Castiel asks as he takes control of Dean's coffee and downs the rest, cringing at the bitter individual tastes of the molecules that make up coffee.





	Angel's First Valentiens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago on wattpad (find me: Destiel7) and decided to post it here.
> 
> **Please note that wattpad is a dick and won't allow me to post porn. To get around it's guidelines I have to censor it with symbols over the letters in some words and I'm too damn lazy to go in and change it.
> 
> Enjoy~

"So, you're telling me that... There is absolutely no cases?" Dean asks Sam as he props his feet up on the table.

"No crop circles, nobody has gone suddenly missing, no strange deaths... Nothing!" Sam shrugs and sips his coffee as he leans forward and rests with his elbows on the table, "I guess monsters have to have a break and be with their loved ones too!" Dean scrunches his face in disbelief.

"We keep an eye out. We enjoy the day, but we keep an eye out." Dean shakes his head, "Those sons of bitches don't just take the day off!"

"I don't know, more and more of them are breeding instead of turning and possessing..."

"They don't just take a break, Sammy!" Dean rolls his eyes.

"It's. S a m ." Sam groans in annoyance, "So... What exactly are we going to do today? I mean, we don't necessarily have anybody to spend it with?" Sam sighs, his heart longing for Jess. Its been nearly thirteen years since he's spent Valentines with her, and, nearly thirteen years since she's passed.

"We could go bar hopping? All the lonely people go their to drown their Valentines blues in cheep alcohol, and-" 

"What is 'Valentines'?" Castiel croaks as he saunters into the kitchen and sits next to Dean. He takes the mug of black coffee sitting in front of his friend and takes a sip.

"That... That was my coffee..." Dean frowns. Castiel shrugs and takes another sip before setting it between them, "And anyway, Valentines Day is this holiday us humans like to celebrate. Its about love." Dean snatches his coffee back and drinks from the side that didn't have Cass's plush lips on it.

"So... Its about couplating?" Castiel tilts his head. Dean nearly spits out and chokes on his coffee.

"Cass, buddy!" He laughs and coughs a tiny bit, "It's... It's not all about that, man!" Dean sets the mug back down in front of him and pushes Castiel's hand away from it when he reaches for it, "Valentines can be about love for you friends and family! Sure, a lot of couples... Couplate... But it isn't all about that!" Castiel sneaks the mug of warm bitter coffee and drinks from it again. "Can't you get your own mug?" Dean asks quietly and rolls his eyes at his friend. Castiel shrugs and sets the mug down between them again.

"Yeah," Sam chimes in, "Valentines is about all sorts of love, not just intimate." Castiel rubs the sleep from his eyes with his palms, still not digging the whole weak grace thing; It doesn't provide him enough power to care for his vessel like he used to be able to, so he needs at least a few hours of sleep.

"So... What do humans usually do on this holiday?" Castiel asks as he takes control of Dean's coffee and downs the rest, cringing at the bitter individual tastes of the molecules that make up coffee.

"Well," Dean sighs and glares at Castiel for chugging the rest of his coffee, "Fore one, friends don't drink the rest of friend's coffee."

"My apologies." Castiel nods his head, "What else?"

"Friends go out to bars," Sam smiles and rests his chin in his palm.

"Couples get each other gifts, men usually get their women chocolate and flowers," Dean rolls his eyes, "Too chick-flick if you ask me. I prefer the more physical way of showing affection." 

"Dean, really?" Sam shakes his head at his older brother and runs his hands through his hair before leaning back in his chair, "Moms and Dads get their kids stuffed animals and little treats like a small box of candy hearts with cheesy sayings on them, or, a small heart shaped box that holds like five pieces of chocolate."

"Friends go to bars?" Castiel asks and looks between his only true friends, "Is that all they do? While couples couplate and parents give their children candy, friends do little?" Sam laughs a little at his early morning understanding and Castiel tilts his head.

"It's... Come along with us tonight, we'll show you." Sam says as he gets up from his seat and heads out into the long corridor, "As for now, I'm going to go and shower."

"I'm getting more coffee. You want some considering how you downed the rest of mine?" Dean grunts as he gets up and snatches his empty mug from in front of Castiel.

"Please."

*****

"Another round!" Dean says over the loud chatter and sharp smacking of pool balls. The bar tender places a round of shots in front of Sam, Dean, and Castiel, and blushes when Dean winks at her.

"This is still pointless," Castiel sighs as he raises the shot glass to his lips and knocks back the shot, "The last time I got drunk, I drank an entire liquor store. This establishment doesn't have nearly enough alcohol to even get me the slightest bit, what you homosapiens call it, tipsy!" Dean knocks back his shot and places the empty glass back down on the counter.

"You're already loosening up! Just listen to you, big words to cover up your slurred speech!" Dean claps Castiel on the back and chuckles.

"Dean, I'm not-"

"Can we get a couple beers over here?" Dean motions to the bartender and she nods, "Cass, loosen up, man! Let go and have a little fun!"

"Yeah, Cass! Live a little!" Sam nudges the angel with his elbow and knocks back his shot, pulling a face at the bitter taste.

"I'll try, but I don't think-"

"Here you go boys!" The bartender interrupts Castiel as she sets the bottles down.

"Is this all friends do on Valentines Day?" Castiel asks as he watches Dean's lips wrap loosely around the opening of his beer. He can feel his heart beat accelerate as he watches Dean swallow a few sips, and, perhaps Dean was right about the alcohol effecting him after all.

"Well, sometimes, they help each other find dates..." Sam grabs the angel's attention before taking a sip of his own beer, "Or they become each other's mistake date..." Sam mumbles quietly and sips on his beer again.

"Dates?"

"Yeah, you know... Dates." Dean smirks and winks at Castiel, "Like that lady over there?" He jerks his head towards a lone brunette who turns her head away with a faint blush when Castiel locks eyes with her, "She's had an eye on you all night!" Dean laughs lightly as Castiel looks back at him with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I don't see what you are getting at, Dean."

"She wants you, buddy! Why don't you go over and say hello?" Castiel glances back over at the girl who looks at him from behind long lashes as she sips on some pink drink.

"I... I don't know, Dean..."

"Awe, Cass. You still shy around girls?" Dean smirks and nudges his friend, "I would've thought after that reaper you'd be more confident!" Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean's teasing comment.

"I don't think he's really into that, Dean." Sam argues, "That's more your thing, why don't you go over and say hi?"

"She's been eyeing him, not me. Besides, maybe he'd like her?" Dean points subtly to another girl who has an eye for Castiel.

"Guys, I'm right here. And I don't want sex," Castiel sighs and takes a swig of his beer, "Unlike Dean, I can live without couplating." Castiel smirks and takes another swig, earning a stifled drunken laugh from Sam.

"Hey!" Dean pouts, "I can live without!"

"I'm sure you can, Dean!" Sam and Castiel roll their eyes before sipping their beer.

"Hey, handsome..." A young girl with unnaturally vibrant red hair approaches them and greets Sam. Her outfit made it a bit obvious for what she was looking for, "You got a valentine?"

"Uhh..." Sam says caught off guard by how quick she got down to business, "No?" The girl bites her lip and discretely drags it between her teeth.

"I normally don't do this, but..." She looks Sam over slowly and drags her eyes back up to his, "It's Valentines Day, and, really, only lonely, horny, saps come to bars... Why don't we be each other's Valentine?" Sam looks back at Dean and Castiel, "I'm sure your friends will be fine without ya."

"Go on, Sammy! Don't let us lonely saps get in your way of a good Valentines Day!" Dean smiles at his brother.

"Go on, Sam. Have fun, I'm sure Dean can teach me what other things happen on this day." Castiel encourages and the girl raises a questioning eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Uhh. Yeah, I guess, uhh...?" Sam turns back to the redhead.

"Alice." She nods.

"Alright, Alice. Should we get out of here?" Sam's voice is lower as he gets off the barstool. Alice looks up at Sam and smirks.

"Oh, Hells yeah! Didn't think this would work, let's go!" She drags Sam away eagerly.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Dean laughs after his brother as he's dragged away from him and Castiel by the small adventurous girl.

"So... Besides drinking, and, finding other single people who are seemingly desperate for coitus, what else do friends do on Valentines Day?" Castiel turns back to Dean as Sam is dragged from the building. Castiel sips on his beer and looks at Dean expectantly.

"I don't know, Cass.... I'm usually being dragged away like Sam just was." Dean sighs and smiles fondly at his friend, "Been a while since I just chilled out with a friend on Valentines." He sips on his beer, taking in the liquid slowly and savoring the taste of it.

"Valentines Day is... Bland." Castiel sighs and finishes off his bottle.

"Usually is when you're single. That's why I go out to bars and find a Valentine." Dean shakes his head with a smile ghosting his lips, "But I'm stuck with you tonight so..." Dean shrugs and looks at Castiel.

"I'm sorry I ruined your usual Valentine's Day business." Castiel looks down at the empty bottle in front of him and picks at the lable. Dean chuckles and leans in a little so he doesn't have to talk over the loud chattering and music of the bar.

"It's fine, Cass!" He looks at an empty pool table, "Why don't we play some pool?"

"I didn't bring anything to swim in." Castiel squints at Dean in confusion and Dean laughs before getting up and dragging the angel over to the table in the corner of the bar.

"It's a game, man!" Dean says as he hands a stick to Castiel. Castiel examines it and looks at Dean in his trademark confused look: head tilted and eyes squinty.

"I am unsure of how to play." Castiel confesses. Dean sets the game up and bends forward as he sets up for the shot he wants.

"Watch me!" Dean looks up and smirks at Castiel as his stick smacks into the cue ball. The white orb flies across the green felt and smacks into the triangle formed by either solid colored balls or balls with stripes, making them clatter and scatter across the table. "Now you try." Castiel studies the stick in his hand for a second before trying to mimic what Dean did, completely missing the cue ball, "No- here..." Dean tries to hide the amused look on his face, "Put the stick between your thumb and- yeah like that!" Dean stands awkwardly next to him, "And angle your elbow more!" Castiel raises his elbow too high and misses the ball again, earning a playful and amused laugh from Dean, "Cass, like this!" Dean gets behind him and places his hand over Castiel's as his other hand guides the angel's elbow. Castiel's breath catches in his throat as he feels Dean pressed up against him. His breath has only done that one other time, and, that was with April.

"Dean-"

"Just breathe, relax. Take your arm back like this, and," Dean gently pulls Castiel's arm back and jerks it forward just as gentle, but, with a force that sends the ball slamming against another and getting a solid coloured ball into the corner pocket. Dean lets go of Castiel and smiles at his work, "See, just like that! And it looks like you're solids, too!" 

"What does that mean?" Castiel asks utterly lost.

"It means you have to try and get the balls without the stripes into the holes." Dean smiles, "And you get to go again because you sunk a ball." Confused more than ever, Castiel tries to mimic what Dean taught him, but, he just can't seem to get it just right. With a frustrated groan falling from his lips, he feels Dean behind him again, "Cass, pay attention, you just," But he can't pay attention. Every word Dean says goes in one ear and out the other, because, he's too focused on trying to breathe normally. Damn grace not strong enough and its the alcohol. That's got to be it. Castiel thinks to himself. His attention is brought back to what's going on when Dean calls his name, "Cass! You paying attention?" 

"I... Yeah, just a bit tired, and, you were right about the alcohol." Castiel sighs. Dean nods.

"Okay, well, we'll go back to the bunker after this and call it a night then." Dean jerks his arm and makes Castiel hit the cue ball again. "Did you get it that time?" Castiel shakes his head and Dean sighs, "Watch me okay?"

"Okay..." Castiel watches as Dean makes his shot, his hand wrapped firmly around the stick, his posture bent, and, butt sticking out. Maybe its the holiday getting to him. All these people lusting and couples walking by the bar doors laughing and holding hands, it has to have gotten to his head; not to mention the amount of alcohol he consumed has to have some kind of toll as well, right? Always clouding your better judgment?

"Cass?" Dean grabs his attention with a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I wasn't paying attention." Castiel admits and hangs his head. Dean sighs and leads Castiel to where the ball is, getting behind him once again. His body heat and scent engulf Castiel and he tries so hard see through the haze the soft cologne and warm body heat has him in.

"You paying attention, buddy?" Dean asks, his tone soft and affectionate, something totally different from his usual gruff large and in charge voice. Castiel cranes his neck to look at Dean and everything melts away when their eyes meet.

"Yeah..."

"Then why are your eyes not looking down?" Dean asks quietly. He moves Castiel's arm back and jerks it forward, the balls clattering and the only black ball going down into a hole. Dean can hear his heart hammering, and, he can feel a blush creep up his neck as they gravitate towards each other.

"Dean!" Castiel rasps before their lips brush one another's. Castiel drops the stick and turns around to get a better and more comfortable angle as Dean's lips press gingerly against his. Dean pushes Castiel into the pool table and lifts him up onto it.

"Cass, we... I..." Dean breaks the kiss and pulls completely away from him in shock of his actions. He looks at Castiel and bites his lip nervously. He was crazy for showing his affection towards him! He was either drunk off his ass, crazy from lack of action, or some cupid was dicking around with them and giving him courage to finally act on his repressed feelings, but, whatever its was, he couldn't bring himself to care. He smiles shyly at the angel sitting on the pool table, "You wanna... Get out of here?"

"What about the game?" Castiel asks as he gets off the table.

"I accidentally sunk the eight ball, which is what you're supposed to do last." Dean says with a light and awkward laugh at his mistake.

"We could just start over?" Castiel questions and Dean smiles at his confused friend.

"Cass... When people ask if you want to get out of a place, it usually means go somewhere where they can be... Intimate..." Dean mumbles and takes Castiel by the hand. This was crazy. This was his friend. He shouldn't be into his friend! But yet, it seemed right, natural even.

"You want to have sex? W-with me?" Castiel asks as he's pulled through the crowded bar.

"Yes, Cass." Dean sighs and shakes his head with a fond smile.

*****

Castiel pulls at Dean's hair as Dean kisses and sucks bruises onto his neck gently, only for it to disappear, "Dean!" He pants as Dean slowly and professionally rolls his naked hips down onto Castiel's clothed bottom half.

"You're so beautiful, Cass," Dean whispers in his ear before kissing it and smiling as a soft shutter rolls through the angel underneath him.

"Is this what Sam meant when he said sometimes friends become their own mistake dates? Is this a mistake?" Castiel breathes, worry suddenly rushing over him. Dean props himself up and looks down at Castiel.

"What? N-no, Cass! This... You want this too, right?" Dean asks, ready to bolt out of his room if needed, "I don't want to do anything you don't! I know how you feel about these types of things..." Castiel doesn't say anything and flips them over so he is on top with a leg between Dean's. He kisses Dean passionately as he threads his hand into his hair and grinds his hips into him, and Dean wraps his arm around the angel on top of him; holding him tight as if he were afraid he'd slip away if his grip was too loose.

"I want this, Dean. I want you!" Castiel breathes heavily as he grinds his hips harder and faster into Dean's. Dean groans and kisses Castiel's neck before flipping them over and reaching into his bedside table for a condom and his bottle of Astroglide Lubricant. He sets the items down and kisses Castiel as he expertly slides off the only frabric left keeping them from skin on skin contact. Castiel blushes as Dean breaks away to look at him. His hair is dishelved, sticking up in all directions, his lips kiss swollen and shiny with shared spit, and his eyes are blown dark with lust. His skin is flushed, a pretty shade of pink complimenting his taned skin, his well defined chest heaving with shaky breaths. Dean's eyes slide slowly over him, down to what he had just uncovered and back up to meet those eyes he's looked into many times before, only it was different this time. This time, he was looking into them with love.

"You're so beautiful, Castiel... Breath taking really..." He smiles warmly at his friend, his new found love, and leans in to kiss him again. He trails his fingers down Castiel's body, fingertips catching on sensitive areas and making the angel gasp into his mouth. He strokes over his sharp hipbone and earns a small nip at his bottom lip before the angel let's out a long móan as he pamls over his leaking length.

"D-Dean!" Castiel stutters and shakes at the hunter's touch. Pleasure courses through him as Dean takes him into his hand and he archs into his touch and whimpers as Dean grazes his collarbone lightly with his teeth. "Olani hoath ol noromi adgmach, Dean!" Castiel cries out and clings to Dean as Dean circles his thumb over the héad of his cóck. The ancient language and deep voice sends a bolt of lightning down Dean's spine and into his core, making him shiver.

"Fuck, Cass! I don't know what you just said, but, that's hot!" Dean sighs as he rólls his hìps into Castiel's leg. He kisses down his body, nursing an ereçt nìpple, before carrying on móuthing at the héated flesh of Castiel's torso. He lìcks along the sharp line of the angel's hip and nips at the skin, causing Castiel to buck his hips.

"Oali mad bvtmoni obza ollog, Dean!" Castiel whines in a sharp intake of breath. "Put your mouth on me, please!" Castiel whines again and grips at Dean's hair, giving it a rough and desperate tug, leading the hunter's mouth to where he wants it. "Please!" Dean gróans at the desperate and loving tone in Castiel's séxed up voice before lícking at the léaking héad of Castiel's cóck. He móans at the salty taste of Cass and uses his hand to guide the angel's cóck into his moúth, listening to soft pléasured sighs as he takes him in slowly. "Dean!" Castiel whímpers as he hits the hunter's thróat and glìdes deéper into it. Dean takes the hand that's clamped in his brown locks and holds it in his own as he continues to slowly bób his head and hum around Castiel's thìck cóck. 

Dean nurses the héad of Castiel's cóck, kìssing and lìcking around him until Castiel's móans are clear of how close he is. Dean lícks one last teasing stripe up the angel's shàft and dìps his tóngue into his slìt. He smirks at the needy gróan Castiel lets out. Dean has to part Castiel's quaking, muscled thìghs that surround his head, and, Castiel looks down at him with a small pout, "Why have you stopped?" Castiel pants, his lúst blown eyes burning into Dean.

"Because," Castiel looks up at Dean as he sits up and grabs the Astroglide and cóndom. Dean pops the cap and slìcks his fìngers with the cool gel. Dean leans down and kisses Cass softly as he runs a hand through his black mat of hair that was starting to curl due to sweat, "I want you to feel even better than you already do." Dean whispers against Castiel's lips. His slìck fìngers leave trails behind that shine in the pale lighting of Dean's room as he drags his hand down his love's body. 

"Dean!" Castiel gasps and his body arches into Dean's feather light touches. His cóck bobs for attention, and, he nips at the hunter's lips as Dean pàlms over his sàck, gently rólling and tùgging at him before moving past and téasing the tìght rìng of mùscle.

"Are you okay with this?" Dean asks as he éases a nìmble fìnger in, "I'm not hurting you am I?" Dean stops as he gets up to his second knùckle and Castiel takes a sharp inhale of breath.

"I am fine, Dean. I am an angel." Castiel huffs and looks into Dean's worried eyes.

"Cass, if I'm hurting you, or if you're not okay with this, we can switch." Dean brushes lips over the sharp edge of Castiel's jaw line, "Or we could do something else if you're not comfortable with that either, Love." He says quietly against the angel's lips.

"This is fine. It's just... Different." Castiel shifts his weight and gróans as Dean's fìnger moves deéper iñto him as he does, "Is this how females feel?" Castiel asks innocently, "Is this how April felt when I-"

"Cass, let's save the sexual education questions for after, okay?" Dean shakes his head fondly and kisses Castiel.

"Okay." Castiel sighs as Dean eases his fínger in more. He púmps his fínger in and out slowly, enjoying the soft nóises Castiel makes, "Dean!" Castiel méwls and his hìps jerk as Dean pushes his fìnger in at and angle.

"Feel good, Cass?" Dean raises a brow and púshes in at the same angle that earns him a loud moàn. Castiel arches his back off of Dean's bed and pushes against Dean's fiñger, "I'm going to add a second fìnger, Cass, is that okay?" Dean téases Castiel's sliçk hóle with another fìnger, gently próbing at it as Castiel pànts in heavy breaths and sweat beads his forehead.

"Please! I- I ne- I need more! I need you!" Castiel crashes his lips into Dean's desperately and nips at them as Dean wríggles his second fínger in. Castiel huffs into Dean's mouth as the hunter wórks his hóle ópen, scìssoring and twìsting his fìngers gently, "Dean! Dean-" Castiel wríthes and pushes against the fìngers ìnside him- "Please!" Dean thrûsts his fìngers a few more times before removing them and reaches for the çondom.

"You sure you're ready, Cass?" Dean looks at him seriously as he tears the foil packet open and takes out the condóm.

"Yes." Castiel says in a shaky breath. Dean rolls on the cóndom and pops the cap open on the Astroglide Lùbricant again to put a generous coating on the latex that's covering him. Dean braces himself with one hand by Castiel's head and he línes himself up with the angel's éntrance.

Castiel groàns as he feels the slìck làtex at his hóle, he bites his kiss swollen bottom lip and looks into Dean's eyes, "I love you." Dean breathes as he pushes in. Castiel throws his head back and wríthes under Dean, the búrning strétch and pleàsure and the feeling of Dean being insìde him too much. His grace flares and trembles as Dean slìdes intó him slowly and he looks back up at Dean with his eyes showing his grace. He kisses Dean frantically as he wraps his arms around Dean's neck and hooks his legs around Dean's hips, "Cass!" Dean gróans as he takes a shallow thrùst and pléasure courses through his entire body from Castiel's grace flaring.

Dean closes his eyes and breathes in quick pànts from the pléasure caused by angel grace and human soul interacting intímately. Its a beautiful and never before felt feeling, and, he doesn't know how long he can last as every nerve in his body is set alight and burning with pléasure, "Dean!" Castiel cries, feeling the same immense pleàsure Dean is feeling. The angel arches his back off the bed and holds on to Dean as Dean brushes his próstate, "Dean!"

Dean gróans at how Castiel's body fits perfectly against his and how perfectly tìght he is aroúnd him. He speeds up his thrústs a little and kisses Castiel's neck, leaving a bruise that heals quickly and vanishes. He grabs Castiel's hand and holds it, bringing it above his head as he looks down into the darkened pools of Castiel's eyes. Dean reaches between them as pulls softly at Castiel's wéeping cóck, and, groàns as Castiel tighénts around him. "Cass, I- I love you so much!" Dean móans into Castiel's mouth as he kisses him, "God! Fuck!" Castiel moves his lips to súck on the spot on Dean's neck that drives him crazy. He picks his thrústs up and shoves deép into Castiel, "I-" Dean is cut off by a chóked móan as Castiel's grace accesses his own próstate. "Castiel! Fuck!" Dean scréams as the angel's grace rubs furiously over his próstate. Dean thrústs into Castiel and pushes back against the invisible force ínside him. His body trembles and Castiel scratches down his back with a loud cry, his own body shàking and vîbrating with pléasure. With one last push Dean spirals into complete and udder écstasy. His híps spàsm and take short, quick, shallow thrùsts and his hand wórks hard at Castiel's cóck, trying to get him óff. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and pins the hunter against his body as he comes undone, his body shaking and angelic voice ringing out behind his loud cry of Dean's name. It was by far the quickest either has ever gotten off.

"Dean..." Castiel pants, his grace buzzing in the after glow of the truly best órgasm he's had so far since his time of being human. Dean pulls out of him and lays beside him breathing heavily with a dopey smirk on his face, a cheeky thumb rubbing over his sensitive nípple.

"Cass..." He breathes heavily. He slips off the cóndom and ties it before tossing it to the floor, noting that he should get it later before Sam finds it when he comes in to do the laundry tomorrow if they have time. Castiel hesitates before moving closer and rolling over to rest his head on Dean's chest. Dean takes no time to wrap his angel in his arms and hold him tight, "This..." Castiel looks up at Dean, "Thank you, Dean. For... Showing me how humans celebrate this holiday." A smile ghosts Dean's lips and he kisses Castiel.

"I've uhh... I've actually wanted to do something like this for a while." Dean says shyly. Castiel sits up a little and looks at him.

"You've wanted to have intercourse with me before?" Castiel scrunches his face in confusion. Dean looks away from Cass and chews his lip, "I'm detecting bashfulness."

"Yes, Cass. I..." Dean looks back at Castiel and cradels his cheek with hand. He looks into Castiel's sapphire eyes, "I have thought of more things than just sex with you... Things..." Dean shakes his head, unable to say what he truly wanted, "I love you, Castiel. I really do." He strokes Castiel's sharp cheek bone with his thumb, "I mean it. I... I have loved you dàmn near the first time I laid eyes on you."

"The first time you laid eyes on me, I was just a fearsome ball of celestial energy; I was a glowing mist." Castiel deadpans, "I was too bright for your dimming soul to look at." Dean smiles fondly and shakes his head.

"I mean the first time I remember."

"You stabbed me in the chest with a blade crafted to kill demons." Castiel quirks an eyebrow.

"Never said I was good at expressing my feelings." Dean shrugs and Castiel smiles. They look into each other's eyes until Dean leans in and presses a chaste kiss to the angel's soft lips, "Let's get you cleaned u-" Dean rolls his eyes as he sees the mess on Castiel's and his stomach and chest gone, "Cass! It's more romantic if I clean us up!" Dean sighs and tugs Castiel to his chest.

"My apologies, Dean." Castiel sighs. He leans into Dean's touch when the hunter starts to play with his hair, "So... What does this make us?" Castiel asks quietly. Dean doesn't miss a beat.

"Two people with an even more profound bond." He takes Castiel's hand in his and kisses the back of it as he holds it. "You want to be my Valentine everyday and every waking moment until I die for good?"

"Is this, what you humans would call it, your way of asking me out, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Only if you say yes, if not its just a heat of the moment type of thing!"

"You're panicking?"

"I am. Please say yes." Dean says nervously, "Cass?" Dean can feel his heart race and adrenaline pour into his veins as he waits for Castiel to answer, "Cass, this isn't funny!"

"Dean, I would love to be able to call you my hunter, my human, mine, for the rest of your human life, and even beyond." Castiel sits up and smiles down at Dean before being brought into a slow, hot, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Dean smiles at Castiel as they break the kiss so Dean can breathe.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian translation in order: 
> 
> I love you so much, Dean
> 
> Put your mouth on me


End file.
